Shadows of the Ice
by ToushinisKing
Summary: Keiko betrays Yusuke in a moment of anger and kisses another guy in front of him.When he sees this he runs away from everyone and soon gets lost in the woods and there he meets someone who will change his life. i know i suck at summarys.pairings(YUS:OC)
1. Introduction

Hey this is my first fanfic so be nice. I'm hopin to get into this more so if this any good review and I try more if not I still try more. Basically this story takes place a little bit after Yusuke inherits his territory from Raizen. It starts like a normal day with Yusuke skipping school but he soon gets bored with the local thugs so he goes to school. There he sees Keiko kissing another guy. He gets jealous and runs off from everyone soon he is lost in the woods.

Italics mean thoughts

Quote marks mean spoken aloud in Japanese

=mean spoken aloud in Makai Language=

( means spoken in Kitsune Language) you'll see later on : )

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters involved with the show though I sure wish I did**


	2. Default Chapter

**Shadows of the Ice**

**It was the first normal day that the Reikai Tantei had had in 3 months. Recently Yusuke had managed to bring down the hardest villain he had ever fought. Sensui. Dark Angel was a former Spirit Detective but the crimes of humanity had driven him to believe that they needed to be exterminated. When a Reikai Tantei decided to do something it was hard to stop him. Thankfully Yusuke and the rest of the gang had managed to put an end to the gigantic tunnel to the Makai that was Sensui's plot. Although it cost half of Yusuke's human blood for he was now a hanyou. A half-breed and son of Raizen the Toushin and his human mother Atsuko.**

**Now a days, things had started to make more sense to him. Why he was always so good at fighting, why he hated authority and why he was so powerful for only being human. Raizen had challenged him so he was able to collect his inheritance and become a lord of Makai. When asked to make his decision of where to stay he had chosen the Makai but using his newly acquired demonic powers he was able to tear open a portal to the Ningenkai whenever he wished.**

**Kurama and Hiei had become his closet advisors and most trusted friends since his transformation and ascension to the throne. It had taken some time but he had managed to get used to being a half-demon and it was now under his control.**

**After he got dressed Yusuke quietly managed to sneak past Atsuko who had been drinking all night._ "Keiko will kill me if I don't go to school today but it's so stupid so I think I'll just go to the arcade."_ Thought Yusuke as he wandered down he streets of Tokyo. The sun was shining and it was a bright Thursday morning and this cheered him up very much as he walked down the sidewalk. Geninji Arcade world (don't know the name of the arcade so I made one up if you know tell me plz) was about 3 blocks from his apartment so the walk was pretty short. First thing he did when he walked in was head to the fighting games section. As the machine warmed up Yusuke grabbed the joystick and began to play. In the middle of the game he realized that this was pathetic and not even worth the Toushin's time. What could this mean? Fighting games were what occupied most of his school skipping time. As a demon he had been noticing lately that no fight seemed interesting to him anymore. Fights that would have made Yusuke as happy as possible before only made him yawn now.**

**Out of nowhere someone began to chant "Fight, Fight, Fight!!!" _This might be interesting_ he thought with a devilish grin. Outside two punks who were obviously wasted but very built were beating the crap out of each other. "You Dick those were my quarters!" "No Way, I saw them first!" People outside of their fighting ring were getting nervous at the increasingly erratic fight in front of them. The first punk launched a weak snap kick at the other one's head but he was too drunk to actually tell where to aim. Wham! In a crimson spray of blood the first drunk was out cold. Yusuke had arrived and he was looking for a fight. "Hey he was my friend!" Punk number 1 glanced down at the punk number 2 "I'll kill you!" In a drunken rage the man charged Yusuke with his fist cocked, with a half-hearted yawn he caught the man's fist and threw him head first into the ground. He was out and would not be moving for a while. _What is wrong is with me? That should have been somewhat fun but if its possible I'm even more bored than before! _The notion that fights in Ningenkai no longer held any interest for him was slightly disturbing. Caught up is his thought he briefly pondered the notion of permanently staying in the Makai but it passed as he remembered Keiko. Keiko Yukimura was the guiding light in his life and the reason he stayed in the human world. To him she was everything.**

**People gathered around the hero of the hour and started congratulating him on taking down those jerks. Waves flesh swarmed over him as claustrophobia began to set in. Using a quick burst of demon speed he managed to flit out to a nearby tree. "_God I've become Hiei" _with that disturbing thought he hopped down and ran off towards the school. Kuwabara was pacing nervously in front of the school waiting for his best friend. Green flashed in front of him and there was Yusuke standing in front of him laughing his head off at his friend's shocked look. "Urameshi you ass!" Try as he might Yusuke could not stop laughing at Kuwabara sitting on the ground cursing at him. With great effort Yusuke managed to make him self stop laughing and helped him up. "C'mon lets go in before the old man starts to lecture us. "NO!" Confusion etched Yusuke's face. He knew Kuwabara hated school just as much as him but he looked downright scared to go in. "Why the hell not?" "Uh no reason...just its so boring, maybe the arcade would be better?" "Your lying Kuwabara!" Yusuke said in a low growl. Faint blue lines started to glow into existence all along his body and his hair started to grow at odd spiked tufts. As the transformation began Yusuke's demon nose could easily tell that Kuwabara was hiding something. Watching the shift Kuwabara finally cracked "...Okay go ahead and go in...but you got to swear that you won't kill him." Now Yusuke was getting angry. Rounding the corner into the school courtyard Yusuke saw something that hurt him like he thought nothing else could. Keiko Yukimura the girl he thought he loved was passionately kissing some guy in the middle of the courtyard. It felt as if some one had reached into his chest ripped out his heart chopped it into bits and burned it to ashes. "...Keiko..." was all he managed to choke out. Out of the corner of her eye Keiko noticed Yusuke was standing there watching her with the most hurt look she had ever seen. "uhhh Yusuke this isn't what you think!" Kuwabara had finally gathered up the courage to drag his half demon buddy out of there and out of the girls sight. **

**(this my first writing shot PLZ review!)**


	3. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Previously: Keiko has betrayed Yusuke and Kuwabara has managed to drag him off before he snapped**

**Any semblance of happiness or life had left the spirit detectives eyes as he was dragged off. "Kuwabara...Did you know about this?" "...No I just found out today." Rage was beginning to overtake the young mans body and the tattoos of his Toushin heritage began to flicker in and out of existence on his body. "YOU TRIED TO KEEP THIS FROM ME!" Kuwabara was visibly scared for his life as he saw the demon gaining control in his friends body. "No really I was just afraid you might kill the guy if you found out any other way than Keiko herself!" This statement seemed to calm Yusuke somewhat and the tattoos died away. Suddenly he turned and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction of the school. "Where are you going?" "Somewhere...just don't try and follow me."**

**Months passed by and the legendary Reikai Tantei was nowhere to be found.**

**In the palace of Koenma in the Spirit World Kurama and Hiei had just returned from their latest scouting mission in the Makai. "HN you overgrown toddler he is not in the Makai like we have told many times." Veins had begun popping on the prince of spirit world's forehead. "Now, Now Hiei we should try and show a little more respect hehhehheh." Hiei being his typical self merely hned and flitted out of the room. "Kurama this is bad, if Yusuke is not found and brought under control soon..." Koenma let the words trail off and they both knew damn well what it meant. Toushin's fed on human flesh and without anyone their to keep him calm Yusuke could lose himself to his demon side and go on one of the greatest rampages ever.**

**Back in Ningenkai**

**Snow blanketed the ground in the dark forest where a solitary cloaked figure was walking. If one listened close enough muttering about backstabbers and traitors could be heard. "How could they?" "Just because I'm a half breed doesn't mean I will go nuts or something." A chilling wind suddenly picked up and blew the hood of the cloak back. The man was haggard and gaunt with deep chocolate eyes and messy raven hair. He looked tired and worn out like he had not eaten in a while. Though he looked thin under the cloak if you got a good look you could easily tell that this man was built more than solid than steel. Finely toned and rock hard muscles from seeing more action than anyone should graced this stranger.**

**Blue tendrils of energy started to flare and grow from the mans body. The energy pointed southward. "Demons" he hissed. Flitting from tree to tree he quickly found the demons that he felt. There were 2 snake youkai trying to take advantage of a woman. "C'mon baby just a little attention is all we're wantin." The woman was clearly scared but there was something else hidden in her eyes that the snake youkai were to stupid to see. Pure and simple boredom. She was about to be raped and she was bored something was definitely wrong. Not noticing or not caring either way the mysterious cloaked man had seen enough. He jumped down from the tree he watching in and calmly said "Let her go or I will kill you." Youkai are not known for their brains and so upon hearing the threat the two snakes promptly burst out laughing. "HA HA stupid little ningen you are dead." Rearing back he spit his poison fang at the man and it grazed him on his shoulder. Still it was enough too open a large slightly green gash on the side of his arm. "Whoever said I was a ningen dumbass?" "SHOTGUN" Hundreds of orbs of blue energy flew from the Reikai Tantei's wrist. Both demons were completely incinerated in the blast yet the man had enough control to stop the attack before it harmed the woman. Slowly he walked toward the woman lying in the snow but before he could reach her he completely blacked out and fell down into the snow.**

**Brushing her self off the woman stood up and looked at the unconscious man and hmphed "well I didn't need the help but he was just being nice so I guess I'll help him." Snow suddenly whipped up and formed a cyclone around the woman and a bright white flash could be seen inside. When it died down the woman was gone in her place stood one of the most legendary demon types ever. An Ice Kitsune. She had crystalline blue eyes and fur with two blue fox ears on top of her head. Sprouting from her back were 4 blue tails waving about hyperly (is that even a word?). She was just a little shorter than Yusuke and she was very solidly built.**

**Without much effort at all she gathered Yusuke up into her arms and flitted away. Quickly she made her way to a clearing in the middle of the forest and laid him down. Drawing out a knife she makes small shallow cuts on his wrists to let out the poisoned blood. Then she makes a shallow cut on her wrist to give him some of her blood. Seeing as how he had lost most of his in the procedure. Gathering him up once more she flits off into the distance.**


End file.
